


Begin Again

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Introspection, M/M, Memories, Pining, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Tatsumi returns home.





	Begin Again

Home is cathartic, familiar, and warm, with its forgiving rays of sunshine and its heavy blanket of steam. Home is empty, lonely, and large, without anyone else to share it with.

It feels like it’s been so long since Tatsumi has been back here.

The memories still sting, even though she’s too tired to do anything but lounge around after the long walk back.

Being back here, she’s flooded with the memories now more than ever. Old memories of her mother’s cooking lessons, the hot springs they visited together, the arguments they had. She’s sure she’ll still hear everyone remind her how similar she is to her late mother. She’s sure she’ll feel her absence in everything she does. She’s sure the weight of the final words they ever got to say to each other will weigh down on her heart for a long, long while.

But she’s sure she’ll be fine. She can feel the ache and grow stronger, like Kakashi and like Guy. Like Mirai.

Like the new memories of an adventure that almost didn’t feel real. It still feels like something out of a book or a new story, something Tatsumi would hear about but never be a part of.

She treasures the memories Kakashi, and Guy, and Mirai. Of bean jam buns ghosts and potatoes and boulders and jashinists and hot springs.

Laughter escapes her lips. Tatsumi doesn’t know why, but all her thoughts keep returning to Mirai. When she remembers how lively Guy was and how silly and funny he could be, her thoughts return to laughing with Mirai and feeling all her fears melt away. When she remembers how laid-back and mysterious Kakashi was, she can’t help but think, Mirai was so much cooler. When she remembers how much Kakashi and Guy loved each other, how sometimes, they would look at each other and grin like nothing else existed in the world, she wonders…

She places one of her hands on her chest as she closes her eyes for a moment. Those memories now live within her; they give her both strength and bravery. A reason to keep on living and fighting, even if she doesn’t get the chance to apologize properly to her mother for a long, long time.

Tatsumi sighs, and smiles, and holds onto the memories just a little bit longer.

She imagines growing up and growing old and laughing and joking and traveling to hot springs, just her and Mirai.

She closes her eyes and dreams of being in Mirai’s arms again, held up against the stars, heavenly body to heavenly body.

She closes her eyes and dreams of a bright future.


End file.
